


Heart Stealer

by Ana_cant_write



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Even though this is late, I'm Sorry, Idol AU, M/M, hqvalentineexchange, small angst but hardly there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_cant_write/pseuds/Ana_cant_write
Summary: Noya's been gone for practically three months on tour with his group. What's his boyfriend to do when he returns home? Go to his fan meet of course!





	Heart Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic is for rei (http://reilix.tumblr.com/) for the hqvalentineexchange exchange. I'm so so so sorry this is late but I have worked through my sleep deprivation to give you 4.4k word vomit. It may be a bit confusing but just know italics mean it's a flashback and normal font is present. Hope you enjoy and once again Rei I am so sorry that this is late thank you for your patience! <3 (This fic is unbetaed and unchecked, I'm sorry for any mistakes or irregularities you see here)

If there was one thing Asahi wasn’t a fan of about these events, it would be the attention his appearance would get whenever he went. For starters, he wasn’t some adoring fangirl spending nearly all her savings on being able to buy the latest album and photobook. He was instead a fanboy who did exactly that. He wasn’t some cute, soft looking fanboy either. Instead, he was gifted with a scratchy beard that could never seem to stay shave for long and long thick brown locks tied in his signature man bun. Not to mention he was pretty built, the effect of playing volleyball from his middle and lonesome college life. In other words, he looked way too much like a delinquent to be attending Japans national boy groups fan meet.

 

This wasn’t the first time Asahi has attended a fan meet. He’s been attending them since his 3rd year in high school. Though, he mostly has been visiting more kpop groups then jpop. Each, despite having mainly a female fanbase treated him just like he was any other fan. While most groups Asahi was a fan off were boy groups Asahi was totally fine with it being that way. He got to meet his idols in person and even got to speak to them (He even learnt a decent amount of Korean to do this), something many international fans don’t get a chance to do. To him, the stares while awkward are worth it and his extensive collection thanks him for it.

 

But what’s going to make attending this fanmeet worthwhile was the fact that the groups lead rapper and Asahi’s fire-cracker of a boyfriend was going to be in attendance after touring across Japan and Korea for three months. Sure, Noya told Asahi to wait at their shared apartment for him but said apartment has not been shared for three months with the only sign of Noya’s presence being the unoccupied room and the small letters he sent from touring in Sapporo.

 

So, yeah Asahi could wait but waiting in an apartment meant for two with his boyfriend only a fifteen-minute drive away at their old high school would just make him even more jittery and it’s not like Asahi was already a mess to begin with but well, what wouldn’t you do for love?

 

When Noya told Asahi he would be coming back to Miyagi for a final concert and fan meet for their tour Asahi jumped and entered his name straight into a draw hoping he would be one of the lucky few invited to come along. And he was, Asahi was at first going to tell Noya but he would much rather leave it as a surprise for the younger rapper who had worked so hard for the group he couldn’t not keep it as a surprise for the younger just so he could see Noya’s reaction.

 

This all leads up to Asahi buying a flower crown for Noya’s growing collection and a packet of Noya’s favourite non-frozen snack (because Asahi just knew that icicles would melt in his bag if he brought them long and did not enjoy cleaning up sticky messes). Driving into the parking lot of his old school in a beat up car that he loves to death. Walking through the halls he remembers walking together with Noya who’s humming the latest hit from his favourite group.

 

_“Hey Asahi?”_

_“Hmmmm Noya?”_

_“Do you think…do you think I could become an idol?” Asahi smile at that question._

_“Noya you could be the Nations idol group if you wanted.” His answer is replied with a laugh and a quick peck on his cheek.”_

Walking through the halls gives Asahi a giant wave of nostalgia. The familiarity of the place fills him with almost long forgotten memories of being teased constantly by Daichi or constantly worrying for Noya and Tanaka from the wrath of the toupee wielding Vice President of Miyagi. Stolen kisses in abandon classrooms, smiles shared from long hard practices and to lunches alone watching as Noya writes lyrics, rapping them with such passion in a low voice that it leaves Asahi breathless and his heart thumping.

 

There’s a trophy case that Asahi walks past as he makes his way to the old gym he and Noya used to play Volleyball in. While there’s multiple awards and photos Asahi didn’t look at them instead he looks at a photo of Noya and his group fresh off their first win, grinning proudly at the camera. Signed on the photo in Noya’s barely legible writing is, “To Miyagi, Thank you for your support love YU!” Asahi’s eyes sting at the sight.

 

He wasn’t surprised though. If there was one thing Asahi was, it was that he is and always will be glass hearted.

 

_“Asahiiiiiiiii!” A shout came from the sea of students all who had turned their heads to the source of the voice. A short spiky haired Noya came bouncing through jumping onto Asahi with a bumbling laugh. “Guess what?”_

_“What?” Asahi piped generally curious on what got Noya all excited._

_“I.Got.An.Audition!” Noya gave him a light blinding grin. Asahi couldn’t help but return it. This was Noya’s dream after all, his passion, the thing he wished to venture in even more then playing as a libero in volleyball._

_“Tha-that’s great Noya, I told you, you could do it.”_

_Noya blushes at Asahi and mutters quietly,” Well, it’s not like its officical or anything it’s just an audition.” Asahi smiles down at Noya before putting him back down and pecking his forhead._

_“Doesn’t matter Yu, whether it’s the nation, me or even the world you’ll always be the idol in my heart.”_

Asahi missed Noya, his energy he brought to the the apartment was equal to the energy he had on stage. (Of course Asahi would know, he attends any concerts he can.)    He misses the bubbly cries of his name when Noya was about but most of all he really really just misses Noya’s overall precence. (It’s been a harsh 3 months of no contact with Noya or classes ok?)

 

His thoughts are interrupted by the cries of adoration coming from hs old school gym. “Oh,” he thinks to himself. “I must have been reminiscing for a bit too long.” Quietly he sneaks in to the old school gym he sees the room is clustered with multiple fangirls all who are excited to meet the nations boy group.

 

Sure there were one or two fanboys littered here and there but that overwhelmed by the sheer amount of fangirls in the room. The oversheering amount kinda made Asahi self-concious. Here he was a tall, rough around the edges looking twenty something year old in his old school gym, surrounded by a multitude of younger fangirls who are all here to see the nations idols and heartthrobs.

 

The groups songs play on speakers in the background with many fans doing chants to it like cries of, “Three Hearts, let’s go1” to the occasional cries in English. “We will rise!” And Asahi would be lying if he didn’t participate with them in soft whispers as he went to find a place to sit.

 

“Are you here to see Three Hearts too mister?” A timid voice pipes next him bringing Asahi out of his thoughts.

 

“Ahh,” He brings his hand to the back of his head. “Well I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t now was I?”

 

The girl blushes and waves her hand about, “I did-din’t mean it that was it’s just no offence or anything but you just look kinda out of place here and all.” She looks down. “sorry if I said anything to hurt you.”

 

“Oh, that’s ok. I’m kind of used to it after all of these.”

 

The girl looks at him in wide eyes, “That’s terrible I hope it stops. Yachi Hitoka by the way, Hinata’s my favourite” She offers her hand out.

 

Asahi shakes her hand in return, “Asahi Azumane and the pint sized rapper is mine.”

 

Yachi it turns out is really easy to talk to and Asahi finds himself getting along with her quite well. While they wait for the fansign to officially start the two talk about biases to favourite songs to even other groups they enjoy listening too. Soon their conversation is interrupted by a sudden wave of screams.

 

“HELLO, MIYAGI HEART STEALERS IT’S BEEN TOO LONG!” A bounding ball of energy hops onto stage with the groups vocalist, Suga exhaustingly trailing behind with a disapproving look on his face.

 

“Geese Noya can you be any louder? Maybe if you scream loud enough even Tokyo will hear you.”

 

“Ohh Noya you should try it! I’ll join you” A bright orange haired dancer chips into the conversation.

 

“That depend Hinata, do you want manager Eita getting all up at you guys for disturbing the peace.”

 

The crowd in front of them all laugh at the cute interaction the three group mates are sharing together.

 

The beginning of the fansign starts with the group talking to the fans, thanking them for their support on their tour and their latest album with their hit song ‘together’. They share stories on what happened on tour and reveal little habits about the members before each sharing individual stories on why Miyagi was the last destination on their tour.

 

“Well,” Noya starts his eyes fond, “Miyagi is where it all started and this school. Well, this was where some of my favourite memories occurred when I was that age.”

 

_“So Noya, what’s up?”_

_“What’s up? Nothing’s up Asahi.”_

_“Don’t lie Noya, I know something’s up.” Noya stays silent at Asahi’s words looking away from him._

_“I got a call from the audition company.”_

_“And?”_

_“And, I got in.” Asahi can’t help but smile at Noya’s words._

_“That’s good.”_

_Noya gives Asahi a sad smile and shakes his head. That afternoon when the two are tired from volleyball practice but together as they walk Noya explains everything to Asahi. From how he has to move closer to the company headquarter, room with others, how he has to finish school in Tokyo, to how there’s a likely chance he won’t make it but he’s willing to try and see if he can._

_And Asahi? Well he tells Noya with encouraging words to go for it. He’ll be with every step of the way after all._

Asahi watches in awe as Noya recounts tales from high school that he remembers watching. The late nights studying together, the nights when Noya would right lyrics after lyric until falling asleep in Asahi’s lap and the night he left for Tokyo. A night where he left his school, volleyball days and boyfriend but a night where he started a new journey that may not have two out of three of those things but with a smile and a heavy heart, he knew he could chase it.

 

_“I’m sorry Asahi.”_

_“It’s ok Noya. It’s your dream and you should chase it.” Asahi’s voice is ladled with sadness. Who could blame him after all his boyfriend was about to leave. Journey into a new world while Asahi stayed in Miyagi._

_“You can cry Asahi; I know you want to.” So Asahi does. He breaks down body shaking hysterically, he’s going to miss Noya and all the moments they share, the days full of laughter, the ones with tears and even the ones filled with arguments. He’s going to miss it all but most of all he’s going to miss the human snuggling into his beard._

_Quietly he hiccups, “I love you Noya. Strike them hard my little thunder.”_

_And when the train goes so does a part of Asahi with it._

As Noya finishes the fans around Asahi cheers and Asahi can’t help but smile at Noya who can’t notice him, probably can’t acknowledge him but its ok because it’s the first time Asahi has heard Noya’s voice live in months and he’s going to live in this moment the best he can.

 

They call everyone up by rows. He watches by as row by row heads to the front each person with a smile plastered onto their face. He watches silently as fans giggle and chat for that allocated small amount of time with their favourite idol. Asahi remembers the days where he would watch Noya and the rest of the group blow up all of the news outlets. They would have both male and female fans fawning at their feet, not just from their looks but the messages behind their songs. From troubles with youth to growing old without accomplishing much there was no stop to what Three Hearts could do.

 

_“Asahi! Did you see the amount of people were rooting for us here in China?”_

_Asahi lauhs at the image on his screen, “Yes Noya. Gosh I’m so proud of you.”_

_Noya giggles at Asahi shyly before looking up at him “Wouldn’t be here without your support Asahi, thank you.” Noya looks to the side and says some words directed at someone who isn’t Asahi. “Asahiiiii, I’m sorry but Eita says it’s time to go meet some fans. Love you Asahi miss you!” With a flash Noya was gone leaving Asahi alone with a blank screen and his thoughts._

_“Ahhh Yu’s so popular now isn’t he?” he says outloud for no one in particular. “With all these girls who keep screaming about him he’s surely popular with them too. Asahi should be worried. His boyfriend is a rising in popularity idol with multiple people falling head over heels for him. But he’s not worried. Why? Well in the end of the day who will Yu run into? Asahi’s arms of course._

_Well actually, Asahi was panicking. Noya was totally going to leave him for someone. Those words of supposed reassurance were from Daichi which to Asahi wasn’t exactly anymore reassuring._

Asahi watches as fans interect with each individual member. Some fans gave gift or just smile, bow and leave. Asahi can’t help but stare at Noya who now has a crown of flowers situated on his head with a bubbly light in his eyes as he laughs at something a fan said to him.  His staring is interrupted by a tap from Yachi who greets him with an excited smile and tells him it’s their rows turn to line up.

 

Asahi would be lying if he wasn’t giddy to surprise Noya himself.

 

_“Say Asahi?”_

_“Yeah Noya?”_

_“If I was to go on a world tour that could take me weeks, well months actually. Would you still be with me?” Asahi tears his eyes away from his phone to look at Noya who looks so small, his eyes can’t meet Asahi’s and his voice is unsure. Asahi just wants to bring him into his arms and reassure him no matter what he’ll be with him._

_In fact, that is exactly what Asahi does. Noya snuggle into him and plays with Asahi’s hair which he swore got longer then the last time they were alone together. Asahi strokes his hair and presses a kiss on the crown._

_“Noya, are you going on a world tour?”_

_“Well, world would be stretching it just a tour around the general area. Like ahh, Korea, China, Thailand, Phillipines, Japan and maybe the states?” The last country sounds unsure from the idols mouth._

_Asahi replies to him blankly, “Noya, that is literally the definition of world tour.”_

_“Technically it’s South East Asia plus states.”_

_“Whatever.” Asahi playfully pokes him, “The truth is if wether it’s a tour that goes on for days, weeks, month heck, even years. Noya, I’ll always be with you in your heart. I’ll be here when you return so I can hug and kiss you all you want. Just know that I’ll Always be waiting.”_

_That night between silent kisses the two cry and let their hearts out._

“Hey how…oh hi Asahi.”

 

“H-hello Suga.” No matter how many times Asahi has seen the group in person , Suga never fails to amaze Asahi with his visuals. Then again who wouldn’t? Suga is for lack of a better word beautiful. Asahi would know that’s the best word from the amount of times Asahi has heard Daichi rant about him.

 

_“You don’t get it Azumane! Suga is just so beautiful it’s indescribable, like if beauty was in its truest form it would be Suga. He’s just that beautiful!” Asahi can’t help but groan at Daichi’s fawning._

_“Daichi, this is the fifth time today you’ve mentioned it.” Daichi just gives Asahi a ‘asr you stupid look’._

_“I’m sorry I’m just really excited for their new album and it’s not like you don’t go off fawning about Noya all the time you oaf.” He pulls at Asahi’s bun, Asahi whines in retaliation. The two faced back to the TV showing the countdown to Three Hearts new album realease. The silence engulfs the two for a bit as they wait._

_“At least I’m dating my favourite.”_

_Daichi sputters, “Fuck you. Your fav has been your boyfriend since High school.”_

_Asahi laughs along with Daichi but he can’t help but wish Noya was here with him to tease Daichi endlessly just like high school._

“Asahi? You there?” Sugas voice brings Asahi back. “I asked what brings you here?”

 

“Oh, I’m here to see Noya.” Suga is just about to squeal when Asahi indicates for him to be quiet. “It’s a surprise.” Suga coos at how cute that sounds before signing off Asahi’s album with a flowy signature.

 

“Bye Asahi,” he waves as Asahi moves to the next member. “tell Daichi I said hi.”

 

_“Woah Noya look at all those people out there.”_

_“It’s pretty cool isn’t is Hinata?”_

_“Yeah! It makes my heart feel all badump-badump!”_

_“Does anyone know where Suga is? The guy is missing”_

_“I last saw him walking with one of the backstage guys earlier Eita!”_

_“Wait until I get my hands on that silver haired fox.” Daichi watches the commotion going on around him as staff rush around manuvering themselves around  him when he was in their way._

_The rush makes Asahi uncomfortable but when he makes eye contact with Noya and sees the excitement in his eyes, well he guesses it makes the experience bearable for him. (Just, not completely. Just.)_

Hinata, in Asahi’s opinion is a small giant ball of orange haired sunshine. He also can’t frankly keep is voice lower than a blow-dryer or keep a secret. So, it was a surprise when Asahi made his way to where Hinata was sitting and gave no sound except a silent gawk.

 

“Are you going to keep staring?” Asahi asks, while he’s met all of Noya’s groupmates he’s never really gotten to know the sunshine vocalists that is  Hinata, preferring to snuggle with Noya instead. Asahi brings his fingers to his lips and points to the table a few metres away from them where Noya is holding a girl’s hand as she giggles. (He feels a slight pang in his chest but he’s long gotten used to the feeling.)

 

“What are you doing Asahi?”

 

“Seeing Noya.”

 

“Ooooooh” He sees Hinata glance to where Noya was still talking to the girl. “She’s pretty isn’t she?”

 

Asahi looks to Noya and the girl, “Yeah, she’s cute I guess.” Hinata just nods before looking sheepishly at Asahi. For someone so social with everyone Hinata has never really been the best at finding words with Asahi, probably from that one time he witnessed an irritated Noya. Hey, the idol life isn’t pretty and sharing space with other idols was never said to be comforting.

 

_It was just after their last show in Miyagi and Ashai was hanging backstage while Noya was out peforming for thousands on stage. He listens to the screams of the fans outside, the calming voice of Suga, the peppy vocals Hinata chirps as he bounces around stage hyping the crowd and the he hears Noyas voice. When Noya raps he raps with such vigour that you can feel his emotions, his passion as he raps run through your blood. Asahi remembers watching Noya write this song, it’s titled dreamers and it’s about a boy who against everything got up and chased his dream. The song others that they should do the same._

_They always play this song at the end of their concerts. Their own little concert tradition just like how Asahi and Noya go on a dinner date after award season. The concert ends with a final goodbye from the singers to their ‘heartstealers’ as the group head backstage and the crowd begins to file out, there will be another fanmeet the next day filled with adoring fangirls and fanboys but that was foor the next day. Right now, they aren’t an idol group taking the nation, they’re just three boys who want to relax._

_“Asahiiiii!!!!” Noya comes running through jumping onto Asahi.  He reeks of sweat and cinnamon but Asahi doesn’t care, not when he has Noya hugging him like he’s the only person on earth._

_“Hey Noya, good job out there” Noya’s cheeks are a pink tinge from the compliment as he leans up to give Asahi a peck on his cheek before letting go and heading to his change room._

_“Of course I did a great job Asahi, I’m Three Hearts guardian deity!” Asahi smiles as Noya disappears in the swarm of staff members._

_“You’re a lucky one aren’t you Asahi?” A visually stunning silver haired man stands beside Asahi._

_“Definitely Suga. I am one lucky guy.” Suga smiles before walking off to get changed himself. This left Asahi with HInata, who even after performing was still jumping with just as much energy as the start of the show._

_“Noya’s pretty popular isn’t he Asahi?” Asahi nods in reply._

_“There’s so many girls out there cheering for him and wishing to be his girlfriend too” Hinata pouts at this statement, “kinda makes me feel all bleh and funny on the inside when I think about it too much.”_

_This makes Asahi wonder. What would it be like if he wasn’t dating Noya, would his career be different? Would he have loved someone dfferent? Someone better? A girlfriend even maybe? Noya was bisexual after all._

_His thoughts were interrupted by none other than his plus one backstage, Daichi Sawamura himself, via a whack to the head, “Shut up.”_

_“B-But I didn’t say anything?”_

_“Your thinking was loud enough for me to hear it.”_

_“Why do you always picking on me instead of someone like Tsukishima?”_

_“Easy, you’re easily provoked Tsukishima isn’t, besides we all know he’s soft for Yamaguchi.”_

_“That doesn’t make sense Daichi.” Said man just shrugs in return._

_Their playful banter was soon interrupted by a loud crash admist the still present crowd of stuff and a cry of, “You said what to him HInata!?” The voice Asahi knew was Noya. Who was shouting. At HInata. Asahi wondered why but was soon distracted by the sound of Noya’s angry footsteps. “Let’s go Asahi, I need to cool off.”_

_“So, Noya you going to tell me what that was?”_

_“Hmm? Noya looks away not quite meeting Asahi’s eye. “You know I would never leave you no matter what right?” Asahi wants to reply with a simpli ‘I know’ but the look Noya gives Asahi stops him. Noya seems so small, afraid even._

_“Is it about what Hinata said to me?” A small nod. Asahi takes a breath before leaning down to give Noya a kiss, “No matter how far away or how long you’re gone for, I’ll always be waiting for you.”_

With a quick swish of a pen and a smile from Hinata asking him to come and hang with the group again soon waving as Asahi walked over to the next table.  

 

Noya is waving by to the girl he was talking to giving her a peace sign as she walks off. Asahi stands awkwardly in front of Noya’s table waiting for the moment Noya turns and notices him. Will Noya like the surprise? Will he tell Asahi off for wasting money when he would be at their apartment?   

 

“Hey there cuti-Asahi!?” Noya’s reaction is just what Asahi was expecting. Surprised with a look of disbelief that his own boyfriend was standing in front of him, holding out his favourite non-freezer sweets in his hands.

 

“Hey Noya.” Asahi feels meek under Noya’s gaze who’s eyes so large filled with curiosity Asahi feels like he’s falling in love all over again.

 

“Wh-what are you doing here? I told you I would be at the apartment soon.”

 

“Missed you Yuu.” Asahi smiles at him, “Nothing more. I just really, really missed you…like a lot.”

 

 “I missed you too Asahi. Three months get boring after a while when you’re stuck with those two. He points down to the direction of where HInata and Suga sit attending to their own fans, he can see Yachi talking bubbly with Hinata clearly being exposed to his sunshine aura.

 

Asahi doesn’t exchange anymore words with Noya. Instead, he stares into Noya’s eye lovingly hoping he can convey his words to him. Asahi, when he looks into Noya’s eyes he’s reminded of falling in love in the very same school he’s in, with the very same boy in front of him. Who, even though he is a famous rapper in the nations boygroup he’s in love with Asahi. Lanky build, worried persona, shitty friend and everything else in between.

 

Their time is interrupted by the sound of a cough from a staff behind them, pulling the two out of their moment. Noya smiles sheepishly at Asahi a small blush on his face. Grabbing his marker Noya grabs Asahi’s album, looking up at Asahi he writes something down as well as print his scruffy signature above his face. Handing the album back to Asahi Noya sends him off but not without promising to return to Asahi’s arms soon.

 

As Asahi walks away from the fan sign with a jump in his step as he heads to his car he thinks about how even if he only got to spend a few minutes with Noya, a few minutes to see his smile Asahi decides it was all worth it. Sitting at the wheel he looks into his bag grabbing out his now officially signed 3 Hearts Album, above Noyas messy signature beside Sugas clear cut signature is a comment from Noya.

 

**You’re my favourite one and only Heart Stealer <3.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
